


let's talk about all the good things (and the bad things)

by alotofthingsdifferent, folignos



Series: let's tell it how it is [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/pseuds/alotofthingsdifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny loves Boston.</p><p>Med school is about as hard as he expects it to be, and he almost gets in a fistfight with a Bruins fan his first week in the new apartment, and the public transport system is even worse than the L, but. He kind of loves it anyway.</p><p>He’s pretty sure Brent loves it too. His new bar is thriving, and he’s talking about putting a menu together, fixing up the shitty kitchen out back and hiring a couple of chefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk about all the good things (and the bad things)

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited coda to let's talk about you and me!
> 
> find jay on tumblr [ here](http://toewses.tumblr.com)! find amanda on tumblr [here](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com)!

Jonny loves Boston.

Med school is about as hard as he expects it to be, and he almost gets in a fistfight with a Bruins fan his first week in the new apartment, and the public transport system is even worse than the L, but. He kind of loves it anyway.

He’s pretty sure Brent loves it too. His new bar is thriving, and he’s talking about putting a menu together, fixing up the shitty kitchen out back and hiring a couple of chefs.

They see each other for about twenty minutes a day, which is kind of rough. Jonny’s usually asleep by the time Brent gets in from work, and by the time Brent wakes up, Jonny’s already left for class. They communicate by notes, mostly.

But, they’re living together, and they’re happy, and Jonny’s gonna be a _doctor_ in five years. So. They make do.

-

Jonny spends most of his weekends studying or working at the hospital as a porter, but he gets a rare Saturday off, decides to go surprise Brent at the bar.

It’s kind of quiet, not even six yet, and it’s a game night, so most people are gonna be somewhere that’ll show that.

Brent isn’t behind the bar. Instead, it’s some kid with a sleeve of tattoos and a ripped shirt, hair falling into his eyes. He looks even younger than Jonny, but when Jonny tries to order a beer, he looks him up and down and _cards_ him.

‘I’m twenty two,’ Jonny says, irritable, but hands his license over anyway, and he’s just about to take a pull of his beer when Brent appears from the back.

‘Hey you,’ he says, slipping off his stool. Brent lights up, ducks his head for a kiss. Jonny smiles into it, sneaks an ass-grab while the bar’s basically empty, and then heads back to his seat.

‘I see you met Brandon,’ Brent says, nudging him. Brandon grins up at him, and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

‘Briefly,’ Jonny says. ‘He _carded_ me.’

Brandon turns a little pink. Now that he’s not being mildly irritating, he’s actually kind of cute, Jonny thinks. Big blue eyes, and just the right amount of stubble that Jonny likes. ‘Sorry about that. If I’d know you were the boss’s boyfriend, I would never. I figured you’d be older.’

Jonny grins. ‘What, ‘cause of how ancient Brent is?’

Brandon nods, and then looks appalled with himself. ‘Wait, I mean--’

Brent laughs. ‘Don’t worry about it. We get that a lot. Jonny’s not as young as the babyface suggests.’

Jonny scowls at him. ‘You’re paying for my drinks tonight,’ he says.

Brent shrugs. ‘That’s okay, you’ll probably have two beers and I’ll have to carry you home.’

Brandon looks between the two of them and then slinks off to serve another customer. Jonny can’t help but watch him go.

‘Babe,’ Jonny says. ‘I want him.’

Brent blinks at him. ‘...What?’

‘Can we take him home?’ Jonny wheedles.

Brent rolls his eyes. ‘If you can get the yes, you can have him. I’m not seducing another teenager.’

Jonny grins, and shoos Brent back into the office to do paperwork.

Brandon wanders over every so often, and Jonny turns on the charm, grinning and flirting for all he’s worth. As the bar starts to fill up, Brent comes back out and mutters at Jonny when he’s passing, ‘You have never once flirted with me like this.’

Jonny winks, and goes back to watching Brandon pulling pints.

-

When Jonny finally pops the question, at the end of the night, Brandon blinks at him, wide eyed, open mouthed. ‘Uh,’ he says. ‘What about--?’

‘One hundred percent in favour,’ Brent calls from where he’s cashing up.

Jonny moves to the next table and collects the empties from there. ‘See?’

‘Uh,’ Brandon says again. He scratches at his bicep nervously. ‘Okay?’ he says, nervously.

‘Wait, really?’ Jonny says, fumbling a glass. Brandon catches it, and puts it in the tub

‘I mean-- if you’re serious?’ Brandon says. ‘You seem like a good guy, I trust Brent.’ He pauses. ‘You’re both pretty hot,’ he says, colouring.

Jonny grins.

‘It’s on,’ he says to Brent when he goes to drop off the tub of empties in the kitchen.

Brent raises an eyebrow, but grins, and keeps counting.

-

Brandon’s quiet on the way home, jiggling his knee nervously in the passenger seat.

'Nice place,' he says when he's settled onto the couch next to Jonny, their thighs pressed together. It’s the first thing he’s said since leaving the bar.

'You want a beer?' Brent calls from the kitchen. Jonny tells him to bring a couple.  

Brent comes back with one for each of them, hands them out, and sits in the chair across from them. 'So,' he says, taking a long pull from his bottle, spreading his legs the tiniest bit. 'Your show, Jon.'  

Jonny almost chokes.

Now that Jonny has him, he doesn’t really know what to do with him. Brandon's sprawled across his half of the couch, legs spread.

'Stop me if this isn;t what you wanted' Jonny says, determinedly, takes another swig of beer and slides to his knees, gracefully.

Brandon arches his eyebrow, and says nothing, maybe spreads his legs a little wider.

'He's real pretty with a mouthful of dick,' Brent says, getting out of his chair and sitting next to Brandon, slinging an arm over his shoulders casually. 'You wanna see?'

Brandon licks his lips and nods, eyes trained on Jonny's fingers as they ease his zipper down.  Jonny reaches in and palms Brandon through his underwear, pleased to find him hardening up under the touch.

'You want this?' Jonny asks, glancing up at Brandon.

Brandon nods again, wriggling a little, and Jonny's gaze flicks to Brent, who smirks. 'We use our words here, kid,' he says, playing with the hair at the back of Brandon's neck. 'Gotta tell him what you want.'

'I want you to blow me' Brandon says immediately 'Can I touch?'

Jonny mouths at the head of his cock through his underwear. 'Only if Brent can touch you.'

'Do it,' Brandon says, gets a hand in Jonny’s hair while Brent leans in, kisses up his neck gently, makes him shiver.

Before Brent, Jonny would never even have _considered_ a threesome. He's never been good at sharing, not really, but he knows he's got all of Brent, knows he doesn't need to worry, and the way Brent is looking at him right now, his mouth latched onto Brandon's neck but his eyes on Jonny, is really doing it for him.

He taps Brandon's hip and he lifts up, letting Jonny tug his jeans and underwear down. Jonny doesn't waste any time, just gets his mouth around Brandon's dick and gets to it.

Brandon's kind of quiet at first. Jonny worries that he's not enjoying it, and then he looks up and Brent has his tongue in Brandon's mouth and one huge hand wrapped around his throat.

Jonny's painfully into it, watching Brent slowly covering Brandon in stubble burn while he makes tiny almost inaudible sounds.

Brent's hand on Brandon's throat is a sight to see, and Brandon's keening, his hand tightening in Jonny's hair as Brent kisses him. Jonny knows the feeling-- Brent knows what he's doing.

He closes his eyes and takes Brandon deeper, fingertips digging into the meat of Brandon's thighs as his nose brushes Brandon's belly.

Brandon's hips jump up, choking Jonny a little, making him cough and he pulls off, just for a second.

'Sorry, sorry,' Brandon gasps out. ‘Accident.'

'It's okay,' Jonny says, eyes watery. He kisses the tip of Brandon's dick, and looks up at Brent, raising his eyebrows.

Brent shifts Brandon forward on the couch and moves so he's sat behind him, Brandon settled in the vee of his legs. He puts one hand on his breastbone and wraps the other tightly around Brandon's waist to keep his hips still before nosing at Brandon's neck, biting gently at the side of his throat.

Jonny smiles up at him before sinking back down on Brandon's cock.

Brandon groans, soft and deep, as the head of his cock hits the back of Jonny's throat. 'Yeah, he's good at that,' Brent mumbles against his neck. 'I taught him how to take it pretty good.'

Jonny pulls up and off and drags his lips along Brandon's shaft, smirking.

'Brent's got a really big dick,' he says, conversationally, meeting Brandon's eyes. Brent rolls his hips, pressing himself against Brandon's back, and Brandon's eyes go a little wide.

Jonny puts his lips around the head of Brandon's dick again, flat of his tongue pressed against the slit, and Brandon's thighs tense. 'Gonna come,' he gasps.

'Well,' Brent says, reaching out to nudge Jonny away. 'We can’t have that. Especially seeing as how I want to fuck you tonight.'

Brandon takes a sharp breath in, and pushes his ass back against Brent. 'Can I ride you?' he asks. Brent looks like he just swallowed his own tongue.

‘Yes,’ Jonny says. ‘Do that immediately. Bedroom. Now.’

He stands up and peels his shirt off, tossing it on the armchair as he heads for the bedroom, confident that Brent and Brandon are following him.

-

Jonny had been worried that he'd be a little jealous watching Brent fuck Brandon. Brent's _his_ , he wasn't sure he wanted to share _that_ much.

But watching Brandon ride Brent's dick, his knees on either side of Brent's hips, his ass clenching tightly around Brent, is probably the hottest thing he's ever seen.

He kisses the back of Brandon's neck, ducks his head over his shoulder to catch Brent's lips with his own. 'You're doing so good, Brandon,' Jonny whispers. 'Taking him so good-- he's so big, yeah? Tell him how it feels, he likes that.'

'God,' Brandon says, broken. 'So good, Brent. So fucking good.'

Jonny sneaks a hand between Brandon's cheeks, presses the tip of a finger just at the rim, makes him choke out a sob and his forehead falls onto Brent's shoulder. He picks up the rhythm as Jonny keeps rubbing his finger there, feels the long length of Brent sliding in and out of him easily, and eventually his hips are jackrabbiting up and down and Jonny barely has a chance to get a hand on Brandon's dick before he comes all over Brent's belly and chest, collapsing down into the mess, breathless.

'Oh my god,' he moans, face buried in Brent's shoulder.

Jonny hums in agreement, and bends down to kiss the small of his back, rubbing his thumbs in small circles in the dimples just above the swell of his ass.

Brent keeps fucking up and in, slow and deep, and Brandon's trembling, whimpering against Brent's shoulder when Brent comes, holding tightly to Brandon's hips. 'Oh my god,' Brandon says against Brent's throat. 'Oh my god.'

Brent chuckles and kisses Brandon's cheek, meeting Jonny's eyes over Brandon's body.

'You've been so patient, sweetheart,' he says, reaching out for Jonny.

He gets Brandon curled up next to them, fucked out and sleepy, blinking at them slowly, and then puts Jonny on his hands and knees, eats him out until the tears roll down his face and he's jerking himself off furiously, coming into his own hand with a sob.

Brandon is watching with wide eyes. 'I want that to happen to me but also I want to watch that happen forever,’ he says, breathless. Jonny thumbs at the tears running down his face and gives Brandon a watery grin.

Brent winks at him. 'Next time, sweetheart.'

Brandon swallows. 'Next time?'

Jonny turns his head and reaches out a hand, letting it rest on Brandon's thigh. 'If you want,' he says. He looks up at Brent, who smiles, warm and fond and Jonny’s reminded of just how much he loves him. 'I know _we_ do.'

Brandon looks between them, bites at his lower lip. 'Yeah. I want.'

Jonny smiles at him like he's the sunrise, and wraps a hand around his wrist, pulls him in and noses at his neck.

'This is my favourite part,' he confides to Brandon, snuggling closer to Brent even as he's trying to stand up to get a washcloth. Eventually he just picks Jonny up and deposits him in Brandon's lap, padding off to the bathroom, still naked.

Jonny wolf whistles him as he vanishes out the door. 'How long have you guys been together?' Brandon asks, shifting a little to let Jonny sling an arm across his waist.

Jonny hums into Brandon's shoulder. 'Since I was twenty. He seduced me over body shots and I've been his ever since.'

Brandon laughs softly. 'So kind of what you guys did to me, just without the body shots.'

'We can do body shots if you want,' Jonny says, tracing small circles over Brandon's wrist with his fingertips.

'I don't want to, uh,' Brandon starts, clearing his throat. 'Cause any problems between you guys.'

Jonny kisses his neck. 'I love Brent. I'm not worried about him leaving me, or about me leaving him. you're--'

'A perfect addition,' Brent finishes as he comes back into the room. He cleans them both up gently and kisses the tops of their heads.

'Brent was looking for something to spice things up, anyway.' Jonny says with a laugh. 'Apparently he can only tie me up so many times before he gets bored.'

Brent whacks him in the back of the head and calls him a brat, but it's soft and familiar, and Jonny grins up at him before scooting across to make some room.

-

When Brandon wakes up, the room is dark and there's a heavy weight draped over his stomach. It takes him a minute to realize that it's Brent's arm, Jonny's next to it. He panics for a moment, but then Jonny's tightening his grip and nuzzling his neck, and he settles, allowing himself to brush his lips over Jonny's temple.

Jonny hums softly and tilts his face up, finds Brandon's mouth in the dark. It's strange, at first, kissing Jonny when Brent is right there, sound asleep, feels like it's against the rules, but he finds himself falling into it, angling his head to kiss Jonny deeper.

Jonny rocks into him a little, and Brandon moans softly, doesn't want to wake brent up. He's heard a lot of stories about Brent's insomnia, knows it's hard for him to sleep at the best of times, but when Jonny's arm shifts lower and brushes against his dick, Brandon makes a sharp sound. Brent stirs.

Brandon winces guiltily, but Brent just squeezes his waist tighter and rolls over, snoring gently.

'Think you can keep quiet?' Jonny asks, mouthing along Brandon's collar bone as he slides his palm up Brandon's thigh.

Brandon swallows hard but nods, gasping when he feels Jonny's dick slide against his, Jonny's hand wrapping around the both of them.

'Shh,' he whispers, kissing Brandon again.

Brandon tends to be pretty quiet during sex anyway, and Jonny kisses him the whole time, swallowing down the little sounds he makes. It's not long before he's shaking and coming into Jonny's hand.

Brandon startles when he feels Brent's nose as the base of his neck, Brent's palm curving over his hip. 'Playing without me?' he mumbles, and Brandon tenses, feeling guilty. 'S'okay,' he says, squeezing Brandon's hip. 'Jonny's needy, wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway.'

Jonny makes a complaining noise, but Brent reaches down to jerk him off and he cuts himself off with a breathy sound.

Brent doesn't unwrap himself from where he's curled around Brandon at all, just extending his arm enough to reach over and jerk Jonny off, slowly. He kisses the nape of Brandon's neck, twists his head around to kiss at the top of his shoulder, the join between neck and jaw, leaves tiny bite marks scattered on Brandon's skin.

'Luckily,' Brandon manages, breathy, 'I love needy.'

Brent keeps nosing at him, twists his wrist, and makes Jonny come, crying out softly.

'That _is_ lucky,' Brent agrees. 'Because I'm also pretty fucking needy.'

Jonny nods in agreement, jaw slack and a soft smile on his face.

'Can I blow you?' Brandon asks Brent, and Jonny's eyes snap open.

Brent laughs, rolls over onto his back. 'Do your worst, sweetheart,' he says, voice dropping to almost a growl.

Brandon ducks his head just under the sheet, kisses his way down Brent's belly slowly. He bites sharply at his hipbone with a smirk. Brent slaps his cheek lightly, teasing, before pulling the sheet away so Jonny can see everything.

Jonny curls in close, laces the fingers of one hand with Brent's and threading the other through Brandon's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 'I'm sweetheart,' Jonny mumbles against Brent's neck. 'So he'll have to be something else.'

Brent laughs breathlessly and squeezes Jonny's hand. 'So possessive, _sweetheart_ , ' he says gently, bucking up into Brandon's mouth when he wraps his lips around Brent's dick. 'Easy,' he says softly. 'Take your time.'

'It's not my first time sucking a dick,' Brandon says, mouthing at the head as he wraps his hand around the base.

'It’s your first time sucking mine, it’s probably not what you’re used to,' Brent says, and from anyone else it would sound arrogant. From Brent it just kind of sounds like a statement.

Brandon looks up at him, lips slightly parted and hovering over the head, shiny with spit. Jonny's hand curls a little tighter in his hair as he parts his lips further and takes a frankly impressive amount of Brent's dick in his mouth.

'Fuck,' Jonny says. Brandon looks up at both of them from under his long lashes.

'That's it, babe,' Brent says, squeezing Brandon's shoulder. 'Yeah, just like that, use your tongue.' Brandon listens, presses his tongue against Brent's frenulum, and Brent groans, spreading his legs a little. 'Jon,' he says, turning his head. 'C'mon, sweetheart. Join him.'

Jonny looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. Brent wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pushes gently until he joins Brandon between the vee of his legs, mouthing at the part of Brent's dick that Brandon can't quite reach. He buries both his hands in their hair, tugging just the tiniest bit.

Brandon laps at the head of his dick while Jonny mouth his balls, and then they meet in middle, tongue touching around Brent's shaft.

'Yeah,' Brent breathes, arching his back. 'God, you two look fucking beautiful.'

Brandon meets Jonny's eyes and raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. He lifts his fingers to Jonny’s lips and grins when he takes them in, swirling his tongue, getting them wet.

Brent's hips buck when Brandon drags his fingers from Jonny's mouth and puts them between Brent's legs.

Brandon slides a finger across the ring of muscle there gently, not even really pushing hard enough to do anything, just this light pressure that makes Brent squirm.

Brandon looks up from where he was watching Brent's dick bob against his belly 'Can I?' he asks. Brent nods, eyes hooded.

Brent's eyes flutter closed when Brandon pushes the first finger in slowly, then the second, watching Brent's face the entire time. When Brandon glances over Jonny's eyes are fixated on his fingers disappearing into Brent's body. 'Fuck, that's hot,' Jonny admits, and Brent lets out a breathless laugh.

'Did you forget what you were doing?' Brent asks, his hand on the back of Jonny's neck, guiding him back to Brent's dick.

Jonny rolls his eyes at Brandon, who laughs, and adds another finger, twisting gently until

Brent's head drops back to hit the pillow heavily.

' _God_ ,’ Brent manages, dropping a hand down to his dick, fisting it roughly.

Brandon bites gently at the knuckle of his thumb. 'Hands above your head. sweetheart.'

Brent quirks an eyebrow. Jonny's jaw drops. Brandon just grins. 'What? Brent can’t be in charge _all_ the time,' he says, and Jonny's eyes go a little wide. 'In fact,' Brandon says, feeling bold as he twists his fingers inside Brent, 'I think Brent _wants_ to give up control.' he leans down to kiss Brent's cheek. 'Isn't that right, baby?'

'Fuck,' Brent groans, nodding sharply. 'Yes, fuck, _yes_.'

Brandon smiles, self satisfied. 'Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.’

He and Jonny have a whispered conversation about the contents of the bottom drawer of the nightstand, and something Brandon saw when he was looking for lube. Jonny looks confused, and then really, really turned on. He glances at Brent, but says nothing.

Brandon hums, scissors his fingers again. Brent's white knuckling on the headboard, head tilted back to expose the long line of his throat.

'You wanna go get me the handcuffs then, honey?' he asks Jonny, and Brent's entire body shudders, and he moans, low and deep.

Jonny nods, and disappears over the side of the bed, ass in the air.

‘This okay?’ Brandon asks. ‘I don’t want to do anything if you’re not--’

‘Do it,’ Brent says. “I want you to-- I want it.’

Brent's entire body goes loose and pliable when Jonny clicks the cuffs around his wrists. His pupils are huge and blown and he blinks slowly. He's painfully hard, looks practically on a hair trigger already.

'We're gonna fuck you,' Brandon says matter-of-factly, and Brent squirms, tugging at the cuffs a bit.

Brandon watches Brent swallow, watches his hands clench and unclench, watches the way he's rolling his hips, almost unnoticeable.

'Who do you want first?' Brandon asks against his ear.

Brent will probably deny it later, but he whines, high pitched and needy, and glances between the two of them.

'Jonny,' he says, breathless. 'Want you so much, Jon.'

Brandon pulls his fingers out, wipes them off carelessly on the sheets.

'Your show, Jonny,' he says, shifting to the side. His hand reaches out and starts playing with one of Brent's nipples, thumb rubbing it hard, making him squirm more. The handcuffs rattle against the headboard, and Brandon shushes him.

'Gotta be quiet, baby,' he says. 'Don't wanna wake the neighbours.'

Jonny busies himself with the condom while Brandon kisses Brent quiet, and when Jonny positions himself between Brent's legs, he moves back to watch. He's kind of mesmerized by the way they communicate without words, by the way Jonny looks at Brent and Brent looks right back, and they seem to know everything the other is thinking.

Jonny pushes in slow, his eyes locked with Brent's the whole time. Brandon's hard again just from watching them.

He palms himself half heartedly, just to take the edge off, and then leans forward across Brent's body to kiss Jonny, burying his other hand in his hair and slipping his tongue between Jonny's lips

Jonny's distracted enough that he stops moving, and Brent thrusts his hips, trying to fuck himself onto Jonny's cock, but he can't get enough leverage with his hands pinned like they are.

'Greedy,' Brandon chides, breaking the kiss. 'Patience is a virtue, honey.'

Jonny runs his hands down the backs of Brent's thighs, scraping blunt fingernails against the sensitive skin, making him whine, toss his head.

'So beautiful like this,' Jonny says, leaning down to kiss his breastbone. 'So beautiful for me.'

Abruptly, suddenly, he pushes in. Brent throws his head back and moans, loud.

He tugs at the cuffs again, muscles in his biceps flexing as he pulls, and Brandon trails his fingers over the taut skin, kissing inside Brent's arm.

'You good?' he asks, touching Brent's wrists. Brent nods, panting, and tilts his head up for a kiss. Brandon feels Jonny fucking in. Brent’s jaw goes loose, and he’s trembling, just a little.

It’s not long before Jonny grunts and comes, hips shuddering into Brent erractically.

‘Wanna come,’ Brent says against Brandon’s lips. ‘Wanna-- please.’

'Just a little longer, babe, Jonny says, kissing his knee in apology as he pulls out and Brent's face twists in discomfort.

He trades places with Brandon, who slides a couple of fingers into Brent before putting the condom on, just testing the stretch. Brent's covered in a thin sheen of sweat, face drawn and tense. His abs are twitching gently.

Brandon slides into him silently and Brent sighs.

'You're so perfect, babe,' Jonny whispers, peppering kisses over Brent's chest, his shoulders, his neck. 'Letting us take care of you, you're so good.'

'Touch me,' Brent begs.

'Not yet,' Brandon says, rolling his hips and burying himself deep. He leans in to kiss Brent, folding his knees up to his chest, bites at his lower lip. 'You feel so good...I won't last long, and then you can come, okay?'

Brent whines and closes his eyes tight, arching up against Brandon as he fucks him.

Brandon reaches out, cups the back of Jonny's neck, reels him in for a kiss before guiding him between Brent's legs. 'You wanna come in Jonny's mouth?'

Jonny shudders, but wraps a hand around the base of his cock, licks at the head gently. Brent arches his back. ' _Please_.'

Jonny slides down onto Brent's dick like he belongs there, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes.

Brandon starts up a rhythm and it's not long before Brent's gasping that he's gonna come.

'Come on, honey,' Brandon says, speeding up a little. 'Come for me,'  he coaxes, and Brent does with a shout, shaking all the way through his orgasm.

Jonny swallows, then kisses his way up Brent's body, nosing along his jaw. His arms are slack, hanging from the headboard, and he's breathing heavily, Brandon still fucking into him. Jonny reaches out and cups Brandon's hip, urging him on, and Brandon bites his lower lip so hard it goes white as he buries himself to the hilt and comes, body shaking over Brent's.

Jonny's hands are shaking when he takes the cuffs off, and Brent's are worse, but he still grabs for Brandon and pulls him up into a filthy kiss that's honestly kind of terrible, off center and sloppy and way too much teeth, but Brent has this fucked-out, lazy smile that Brandon could look at forever.

'Wow,' Brent says, eventually, lips catching on Brandon's jaw

'That good for you?' Brandon asks, pulling out carefully.

Brent winces, but nods.

'So,' Jonny asks, shuffling in closer, 'We can do that again sometime?'

'Definitely,' they say at the same time, and Jonny lights up, settling down against Brent’s side and tugging Brandon in.

‘We still have a couple of hours before my alarm goes off for class,’ he says. ‘I wanna sleep some more.’

Brent’s eyelids are already hooded, and he looks pretty much out of it. Brandon slides out of bed for a washcloth and cleans them up quickly before muscling his way back into the bed, plastering himself up against Brent’s back. Brent’s already passed out, and Jonny looks well on his way, so Brandon just reaches over and laces his fingers with the hand of Jonny’s that’s resting on Brent’s hip, and dozes off, content.

******  
**


End file.
